You are dating who?
by great-piggy-bank
Summary: "You are dating fucking Regina Mills?"..."No, I'm only dating Regina Mills for now."..."Now I'm dating and fucking Regina Mills." Something about their first time. SwanQueen! Rated M


You are dating who?

* * *

*Little something about our favorite couple's first time. If you know what I mean. *wink, wink*

* * *

"Fuck, I'm late and she should be here any minute now." Emma was getting ready for her date with Regina. She told her mother about some girl she has been dating but didn't want to tell her that it was Regina.

"Emma, it's fine, I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting at the restaurant, but when do I get to meet the girl you've been dating for almost a month? You don't even want to talk to me about that, we used to talk about everything." Snow assured, but she felt alone, because her daughter was pulling away from her. Back when she was Mary Margaret they would talk about every single thing that came on their minds.

"Listen, mom, it's kinda weird to talk about your sex life with your mother. I definitely DO mind when you talk about yours and dads. " Emma was grossed out as she was putting her black slacks on. Let's face it, none of us wants to know about our parents sex life.

"I think is OK to talk about that stuff, and you are avoiding my question. When do I get to meet her? How would I know if I like her or not?" Snow really missed their talks and she also wanted to know who is her daughter's date.

"Oh, you know her. You really know her." Emma said buttoning her white shirt with weird look on her face. I am dating my mother's arch nemesis. Fuck me, right? the blonde thought to herself.

"Oh my God. Is it Ruby? It's Ruby, isn't it?" the brunette wondered with happy expression on her face. This would be great, the trio once again. Well almost great. The sex stuff just wouldn't do.

"No, mom, it's not Ruby." the blonde answered with her black heels in her hands.

"Belle?" Snow was afraid to ask, because Belle was with Gold and she didn't want his wraith on her family.

"It's not Belle." Emma was jumping around trying to put her shoe on her foot.

"Is Ashley cheating her husband with you? Oh, Emma, you should have known better." Snow was devastated. First James cheated on Katherine with her and now this! Apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"OH COME ON! What are you taking me for? Of course she's not!" the blonde yelled, defending her honor. There was not enough money on the world to make her do such thing.

"OK, so who is it then?" Snow asked. She was irritated with not knowing who this mystery person is.

"You'll see very soon! She's picking me up." Emma was really nervous. Regina could come in any second now. She has to be down stairs with them, just to make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

…

Regina was standing on the other side of the door in her blood-red dress and really high fuck-me heels and listening the conversation Snow had with her daughter. "Oh my dear Snow, you really DO know me." She thought about this, about her dating the savior, but she couldn't help it. It was only a month of actual relationship, but there was a lot of eye-sexing and a lot of sexual frustration between them.

She raised her right hand and knocked firmly three times.

…

"Shit! Could you please open the door, I'm not ready yet." Emma heard the knock on the door and ran to the bathroom to wash her teeth and fix her hair.

"Yeah, sure." Snow was really excited. She reached for the doorknob but before turning it she looked through the peephole. Her jaw dropped on the hard-wood floor as she recognized the form on the other side of the door.

"You are dating fucking Regina Mills?" the short-haired brunette yelled at her daughter. She is starting to get angry. Why would her little baby-girl do this to her?

"No, I am only dating Regina Mills for now, and would you open the freaking door before she leaves?" Emma corrected from the top of the stairs with a hint of sadness in her tone. 'But I would like to.' she thought.

"You weren't joking when you said that I know her." mother said and got some weird look from her daughter.

"Oh, you're to hear from your father about this." Snow muttered to herself while walking toward to door. She swung them open.

…

Regina heard Show yelling about 'dating fucking Regina Mills' and smirked on the comment Emma made. "We'll see about that!" the brunette said in low tone and prepared for the encounter with her girlfriend's mother. The door swung open.

"Regina." the short-haired brunette greeted the Mayor with anger in her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"Snow." Regina replied with the same manor.

"Please come in, my daughter will be ready soon." Show moved back to make room for the other brunette to come in. She really didn't like Regina dating Emma and was slightly relieved that they weren't intimate yet, because that's just wrong, right? Little that she knew that that's exactly what will happen tonight.

"Thank you." the older woman replied in the most regal way she knew.

"Hi, babe, I'm coming in a second." the blonde yelled while peeking from upstairs with toothbrush in her mouth and hairbrush in her left hand.

"Hi, darling. Take your time." Regina was breathless when she saw Emma's outfit, even though she wasn't completely ready. 'Oh yes, you will be coming tonight, I promise!' the brunette smirked on her own thought and hoped that Snow wasn't looking in her direction.

Emma came running down the stairs and instantly kissed her girlfriend on the lips, just to mess with her mother a bit. "OK, by mom, I'll be home by midnight." the blonde hugged her mother, took Regina's hand in hers and the pair walked out of the apartment.

…

The pair was leaving the restaurant after very pleasant time they spent there. The dinner was great, the dessert was even better. It wouldn't be that good if they weren't sharing it. The bottle of red wine was finished in decent amount of time. There were a lot of handholding, kissing, giggling, talking and a hell of a lot eye-sexing if I may add.

"Listen, I wouldn't have left." Regina broke the comfortable silence when the women sat in the black Mercedes.

"Sorry?" Emma wasn't sure what the brunette meant. She turned from her passenger seat to look into those beautiful brown eyes on the most breathtaking woman ever.

"When you told Snow to open the door before I leave. I wouldn't have left." the brunette stated emphasizing the last sentence while putting her key in the ignition.

"Oh… OH." the blonde realized and instantly felt ashamed "So you've probably heard about whole 'dating fucking Regina Mills'?" Emma's cheeks were as almost the same color as the brunettes dress.

"Yes, yes I have." the dark-eyed beauty answered simply while taking Emma's hand in hers.

"So you've heard the 'only dating Regina Mills' part as well?" Emma was embarrassed, secretly hoping that that incident won't scare the brunette off. She wants this to work.

"Yes and I think that maybe we could work on that 'fucking' part of the sentence." Regina leaned in toward the blonde, only inches away from her and spoke in low seductive tone with smirk across her face.

"Really?" blonde eyebrows rose up and green eyes widened.

"Oh yes." the brunette moved even closer, their noses almost touching.

"Thank God!" Emma managed to say before the red lips connected with the pink ones not for the first and certainly not for the last time that evening.

…

"Oh God, Emma!" the brunette moaned as soon as she felt blonde's lips touched her sweet spot.

Their clothes are long gone. How they managed to come to the bedroom is the mystery greatest of all. Regina was leaning on the headboard of her bed with her right hand clutching white silk sheets while her left one was knuckle deep in the long blonde curls of the woman between her legs. Her toned legs spread to give the Sheriff something she dreamed of long time to give.

Emma was giving everything she got to make Regina scream her name into the night. She zigzagged over the bundle of nerves, she circled around it, went up and down, left and right. But when she heard "Emma, please, please, please…" coming from the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on she decided to take this to the next level. Without second thought the slowly started rubbing two fingers up and down on the other woman's entrance, wanting the brunette to feel comfortable to the contact while sucking on the clit like it was the only thing to suck in the world.

Regina's hips bucked instantly at the new feeling that the blonde is responsible for, searching for more than just the touch. She needed the blonde deep inside of her and she needed her as soon as possible. With her left hand still in Emma's hair she managed to say with her voice full of desire "Please, don't make me beg, please." With that she felt those slender fingers working their way inside of her with the slowest pace possible. She knew that Emma wanted this to be full of love and tenderness, but it can still be loving with little less tenderness. She was never the one to talk during this kind of intimacy but she couldn't take this no more. "Faster!"

With that Emma started pumping in and out of the brunette with steady pace while working with her mouth on the hard bud. Sucking furiously she could hear moans and groans from the brunette she loved so much. Again, they were dating about a month but their relationship goes far into the past. Almost two years they were eye-sexing the crap out of each other so it's safe to say that they loved each other.

This was so intense, the stimulation that's coming from the blonde, so the only thing that Regina could do not to pull Emma's hair out and rip her sheets to threads she grabbed the headboard with both hands and grabbed it hard. She knew that she is making some serious claw marks but she couldn't care less at this moment. She was climbing higher and higher and knew that this is going to be the most intense orgasm she had ever had so far.

Emma can feel Regina gripping her fingers and knew that she was very close to the edge so she added another finger and quickened her pace and was awarded with loud moan and the sight of Regina with her eyes shut, her mouth parted and her head leaned on the headboard. At that moment she was looking at the brunette with awe while helping her to jump over the edge.

When she felt the third finger her hips seemed to have the mind of their own and started moving up and down, meeting each and every thrust with the rhythm. This overwhelming feeling is by far the best thing that's ever happened to her in this region. Making of true love is definitely her new activity. "Oh, God… mmm… ahhh…yesss!" She was on cloud 9 and she was raising up. She was so close and her moans are starting to be loud enough to wake up Henry if he were in the house. He was on sleep-over with couple of his friend and he was glad that his moms were getting along even if he didn't know how they were exactly getting along.

Emma sensed that Regina is really close and picked up the pace. She climbed up and bit down base of the brunette's neck. With the help of her pelvis she deepened her thrusts and quickened her pace even more.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde holding her as close as she could. They bodies danced in the perfect rhythm for several more moments before Regina jumped over the edge. She came spilling her juices on the blonde's hand. Emma still didn't want to let go, she let Regina rode her orgasm as much as she could.

When the moment on pure bliss passed and Regina could think again she kissed the blonde. That kiss showed every ounce of love she felt toward the woman in front of her.

…

It was around 6 in the morning when they woke up. Well, they weren't actually asleep because they were very busy enjoying themselves. "I have to go to get ready for work." Emma announced while getting out of bed after countless round of sweetest orgasms they gave each other during the night and started getting dressed, but she couldn't find her panties.

"Really?" the sad face on the brunettes face gave away her opinion on this idea.

"Yeah, I have to walk home and I don't want to be late. My boss doesn't want her employees to be late." the blonde teased. She knew that she could get away whit it but still…

"Well we don't want for you to get punished now, do we?" Regina decided to play along. It was funny because she was holding Emma's red panties in her hand.

"No, we don't." the blonde stated while holding her hand toward the brunette demanding the garment back.

"You can take my car only if you promise to pick me up before work. I don't want to be late ether." Regina handed panties over but not before smelling them.

"You know what, I'll take the car and pick up stuff for work, then I'll come here and we can take another round of enjoying ourselves. Do you approve?" Emma was aroused by the brunettes actions and couldn't wait to get back and continue their love-making.

"Best idea I've heard in long time." Regina replied with wicked grin across her face.

"We should get the headboard fixed." Emma said before heading out of the bedroom. Regina looked at the nail marks on the edges of the headboard and instantly smiled at the remembering of the certain happenings during the night.

…

It was the beautiful Friday morning and the shorthaired brunette woke up at half past seven as always to get ready for school. Even though she was the queen that doesn't mean that she had to stop teaching kids. She was in her nightgown and was sitting in the kitchen making coffee for her and her husband. She was thinking about her daughter, because she didn't recall hearing her coming home last night. She stood up and started walking toward the stairs. That's when she noticed the little piece of paper on the table.

_Now, I am dating and fucking Regina Mills._

_Your daughter_

She dropped the white piece of paper like it was on fire. "Well the morning started really good." Snow stated dramatically, she really didn't want to know about that, but was eased with the thought that her daughter is opening up to her once again.

* * *

*Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
